Player Shops
Buy and Sell With Other Players Creating a shop is essential to buying and selling goods and here on Trickshot we want you to be able to do so. In order to set up a shop there are a few steps in doing so: # Place your chest on the ground. # Hit the chest with the item you wish to trade. # Type in chat the price of the item in chat when prompted. # Fill the chest with the items you would like to sell. In life there are a few things that are certain, death and taxes, here on Trickshot there are taxes that are on the shops. * Shop Creation costs ㊋1000 * Every real time hour ㊋2 is taken from your account per shop created under your name. * Changing an items price will cost ㊋50 * There is a 5% tax on sold goods. Selling something for ㊋100 will give you ㊋95 There are a few safety measures in place for you and your shops: * Your shop is locked to you and only you unless specified by you. * Shops are protected outside of claims, but to avoid any issues claim your shops, in the event someone claims over your shops please contact the staff and it will be dealt with. * Hoppers do not work to extract items from the shop, the shop will remove the hopper to prevent theft. * Item duping methods with the entity above the shop do not work, they will result in the shop no longer working. If you are caught trying to dupe items through the Shops in any way, you will be subject to ban or losing your shop privileges. There are a few other things to note about your shops: * Your shop will alert you when someone buys from it or sells to it, it will also alert you to when your stock has ran out. * Right clicking on your shop will allow you to edit it without commands. * When you go to buy an item you can verify what it is in chat, there will be a '''[Preview]''' spot in chat, hover over that with your cursor to see exactly what you're buying. * The shop plugin can handle the buying and selling of custom items. Using Another Players Shop You will often run into other players shops or even an admin shop that are located throughout the world here is how to use them. # Locate the Shop Chest # Hit the shop chest # Type in chat the amount that you wish to trade. The /shop staff command and you! It should be noted that adding staff/players onto your shops is solely your responsibility. Sever staff are not responsible for players that may abuse your shops that you add them to. Add people who you trust or don't add anyone at all this is solely up to you. What can shop staff do when I add them? * They can open the shop chest. * They can set the price of the shop (note they can set it to 0 or free). * Toggle between buying and selling What can't shop staff do when I add them? * They cannot remove your shop. * They can not make money from your shop. Shop Plugin General Commands